


100 Days and Counting

by unluckyones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best friends!Sebaek, Jongin is a flirt, Like a really big flirt, M/M, Shy(?) Sehun, Smut, Snapchat AU I guess, Tbh I Don't Know What The Fuck This Is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/unluckyones
Summary: Sehun had no idea who he was making out with on Baekhyun's snap story.





	100 Days and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20:  
> Jongin and Sehun aren’t together. One day they go to the same party and get really drunk beyond belief. In their drunken haze, they make out on the couch, and get really, really touchy with each other. Neither remember what happened the morning after, but the snapchat stories they see from their friends tell them all they need to know.
> 
> -  
> To my prompter:  
> I kind of went wild with your prompt, but I hope you like it?
> 
> I'm also sorry to everyone who had to deal with my whining whilst I was writing this mess. I love you all ♡

_Day 1._  

They sun had already set by the time Sehun had pulled into Baekhyun’s driveway. They were late, and Baekhyun was out of the door ten minutes later with a grin. Sehun had rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s justification that they would be _fashionably_ late, but didn’t bother to argue as he started the ignition.

Baekhyun played with the rips of Sehun’s jeans from the passenger seat and if the latter weren’t used to Baekhyun’s lack of personal space and his constant need to have his hands one someone at all times, he would have pushed his hand away. But instead, he let Baekhyun draw lazy circles onto the bare skin of his thigh.

“Whose party are we going to again?” Sehun asked as they drove through the midst of people trying to get home and followed Baekhyun’s directions.

“I don’t know. He’s a friend of some guy in my theory class,” Baekhyun shrugged. “Turn left here.”

As they strayed from the highway, the city grew distant.The roads grew quiet and Asphalt turned to dust and the sky was void of clouds; stars bright overhead. Sehun didn’t think that he’d been away from the city like this before.

There was music in the distance. It was some edm garbage that Sehun didn't like and he gave Baekhyun a pointed look, who in turn grinned at him in response.

 

Sehun didn’t go to parties if there weren't video games or alcohol involved. The night may have been void of a Play Station, but the at least the alcohol wasn't lacking. He stood by the wall, with an obnoxious, red party cup in hand as he looked around. He didn't really know anyone besides Baekhyun and while he thought he would be uncomfortable — he wasn't. Although, he tended not to give a shit about what Baekhyun thought of him because he didn’t matter. Baekhyun knew Sehun better than Sehun knew himself.

There was holographic glitter gathered in the dip of Baekhyun’s collarbones. It danced in the light and Sehun watched in fascination as the glitter shifted across the colour spectrum. Baekhyun seemed to be ahead of him in alcohol consumption and he teetered on his heels as he smiled up at Sehun.

“Come on, Sehun. Let loose. Live a little,” Baekhyun said with his hands on Sehun’s hips. Baekhyun’s fingers edged under the hem of his shirt and danced across his skin. Sehun laughed and let Baekhyun pull him away from the wall and to kitchen.

Sehun wasn't fond of sweet things. He frowned and declined the raspberry cruiser Baekhyun thrusted toward him but ended up taking it from his hands anyway. The taste lingered in his mouth and he got a new burst of sweetness every time he ran his tongue over his lips.

It was half an hour later and Sehun found himself in a sea of bodies. Baekhyun giggled and wrapped Sehun’s long arms around himself and they swayed together before he was swept away by a stranger (but the hand he had in Baekhyun’s back pocket said otherwise).

 

There was a pleasant buzz under Sehun’s skin. He could feel the throb of the bass in his fingertips and a shiver raced down his spine as he reclined into the couch. The leather stuck to his skin and he shifted awkwardly to make himself comfortable and it took a moment for Sehun to realise that he wasn't quite alone. His thigh was rested against a stranger’s and Sehun turned his head lazily to stare back at the amused grin that pulled at plush lips.

“Hi.” It was gentle, and Sehun almost didn’t hear it above the noise.

“Hey,” Sehun straightened a little in his seat, not quite sure on how to continue conversation.

“I haven't seen you around.”

“I haven’t exactly _been_ around,” Sehun said. “Parties aren’t really my thing.”

There was a light chuckle, “What? Are you a loner or something?”

“No,” Sehun narrowed his eyes as his lips tugged downward slightly, “I’m just not one for parties, that's all.”

“Then how did you end up in a place like this on a Friday night?”

“I came with a friend. He wouldn’t exactly take _‘no’_ for an answer,” Sehun sighed. “Maybe you know him. Does the name Byun Baekhyun ring any bells?”

“Oh,” a gasp of recollection, “Yeah, I know him. He’s friends with my cousin. Do you know a Kim Jongdae?”

The name sounded familiar, but Sehun couldn't quite match a face to the name. “Maybe? I can't remember what he looks like.” He was left staring at the stranger’s face and tore his eyes away from the parting of his lips, “What about you? Do you get out often?”

“More or less,” he shrugged which was then followed by a lazy grin, “So, you got a name?”

Sehun scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Of course I have a name.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?”

“It’s Sehun,” he said and tried to ignore the way the stranger shifted closer to make room for someone who wanted to sit. “You?”

The stranger smiled.

 

Sehun woke to a throbbing headache. He winced at the light and pulled the sheets over his head. The mattress dipped and Sehun groaned in protest when the covers were pulled away and his eyes were back to being assaulted by the sun’s rays.

“Fuck, at least close the curtains or something,” Sehun grumbled.

“No can do,” Baekhyun sing-songed. “It’s one in the afternoon, you should get up.”

“I feel like death,” Sehun mumbled into the pillow, eyes still closed. “Where the fuck are we, anyway?”

“We’re at my place. I got someone to drive us,” Baekhyun hummed and moved to lie next to Sehun. “ _So_ , do you remember anything from last night?”

“Was I supposed to?”

Baekhyun was unusually quiet. Sehun frowned before he opened his eyes and turned to face him. There was a sly smile on Baekhyun’s lips which looked out of place next to his pokemon tee.

“What?” Sehun said blandly.

“You should check snapchat,” Baekhyun said, “More importantly — you should check my story.”

Sehun’s frown deepened. He felt around for his phone and pulled it from where it was residing under his pillow. He ignored his unopened messages and notifications to swipe through his apps and open snapchat.

“Excuse me,” Baekhyun said and stopped Sehun momentarily, “We have a timer. Send me a streak snap first.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and took a photo of the ceiling before he sent it to Baekhyun; and the latter hummed happily at the absence of a timer beside his name.

“Why do you want me to watch your story again?”

“Because,” Baekhyun began, “I know you. You don't watch people’s snap stories.”

“I have better things to do,” Sehun said.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Anyway. Watch my story.”

Sehun sighed and scrolled down recent updates to find Baekhyun’s name. He opened it and waited for everything to load. The timer in the center of the circle read ‘300’.

“Three hundred seconds?”

“The first minute isn't important.” Baekhyun said and tapped at Sehun’s screen. There were videos of shots, dancing, as well as a selfie with the guy that slid his hand into Baekhyun’s back pocket.

“Who was that?”

“I just said the first minute of snaps aren't important, didn’t I?” Baekhyun tapped at his screen a few more times before he dropped his hand away from Sehun’s phone, “Now this is the part worth watching.”

Sehun gave Baekhyun a look and the latter and reminded him to _watch._

The music was loud. Sehun turned down his volume and watched as from Baekhyun’s perspective as the camera panned up from the floor and straight ahead. Sehun tried to make out what was on the screen and Baekhyun’s phone adjusted to the change of lighting.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"Just watch." Baekhyun chided.

A couch came into view. There were two people seated upon the cushions and were extremely close. There were times when Baekhyun’s story buffered, but Sehun remained silent. The pair on the couch seemed to be more than friends, judging by the way that he were eating each other’s faces.

He wondered why Baekhyun would document something like this for later viewing. Sehun’s brows knit together in confusion. He owned a thrasher tee just like the male on the right. He also had jeans just like the one he wore; with a rip at the left knee and slits along the right thigh. Sehun’s frown deepened when his eyes travelled up to blonde hair that was eerily similar to his own.

“Is that,” Sehun paused momentarily, “Is that me?”

“You bet your ass it is,” Baekhyun laughed, “And we haven’t even gotten to the best bit.”

Sehun watched as he carded his fingers his fingers through the stranger’s hair; who wore a grey tee and the denim of his jeans contrasted against the blackness of Sehun’s clothing. He leaned into Sehun to kiss him deep, tongue snaking past his lips — and Sehun had no idea who he was.

“Who is that?” Sehun asked.

“Don’t know,” Baekhyun said. “I couldn't exactly see his face properly because his tongue was in your mouth.”

Sehun ignored Baekhyun’s comment and watched the male’s hand, which rested at his thigh, slowly make it’s way under his shirt. He trailed his mouth down Sehun’s neck and Sehun hated how turned on he looked.

Ten seconds passed and Sehun was pushed onto his back and the other was slotted between his open legs. They took up the length of the couch and a he drove his tongue past Sehun’s parted lips with eagerness.

A moan filtered through the speaker and Sehun’s breath hitched as he watched his own hands felt under the grey t-shirt and he wondered what the abdominal muscles would have felt like beneath his fingertips. Sehun couldn't see his face, and his hair fringed over his eyes even when Sehun tangled his fingers into it.

Baekhyun, being the voyeur that he was, had zoomed into where Sehun’s legs were parted to fit another person between them. Sehun was caught off guard when he watched the way his hips rose to seek friction, as well as when the want for more was returned. Their bodies moved together in a mess of clashing teeth and sloppy grinding that caused a subtle heat to spread under his skin.

 _“Sehun,”_ Came Baekhyun’s voice in the video. It seemed that Sehun didn't hear him and continued to kiss the man that hovered over him. _“Sehun,”_ Baekhyun tried again. He zoomed in on Sehun’s face and caught the moment when the stranger’s tongue slipped free from his mouth.

Ten seconds were up and the next video started playing. _‘GET IN SEHUN’_ was the caption on the video and Sehun then watched as he looked into the camera to flip Baekhyun off. His eyes were dark and his hair was mess. But his attention was taken away from Baekhyun when he was dragged back for another kiss.

The video after that was of beer pong and Baekhyun yelling when the ball plopped into the cup. Sehun let the video run and took a moment to process what he had just seen.

“What the fuck?” Sehun exhaled and locked his phone. He dropped it to the side and passed his hands over his face. “How much did I even drink?”

“I don’t know. But drunk you is kind of wild. You should drink more often.” Baekhyun teased and Sehun looked at him with ‘not impressed’ written on his features.

“Also, why the hell is this on your story for everyone to see?” Sehun grumbled.

“It’s not only on _my_ story. It’s on other peoples’ as well.” Baekhyun mused happily and then proceeded to show him other people’s snap stories of him making out with a stranger from different angles. By the third story, Sehun groaned and told Baekhyun that he got the message for him to _please_ put his phone away.

Sehun spent the rest of the morning trying to remember forgotten memories of the night before. He remembered dancing and laughing as alcohol that burned its way down his throat. But then his memory blurred into music in his ears, a smile directed his way, and darkness. He was left wondering who had kissed him.

 

 

 

 _Day 10._  

Sehun had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his ringtone echo into his apartment. The ends of his hair were still wet as he stepped into his room. The screen of his phone glowed as it vibrated but by the time he picked it up, he had missed the call.

_(2) Missed calls from Baekhyun._

Sehun unlocked his phone and proceeded to call Baekhyun back.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said once the call connected, “Are you busy tonight?”

“Not really,” Sehun padded around his room to find some clean clothes to change into.

 _“_ I have a friend’s birthday thing to go to tonight. I was told that I could bring a plus one. Do you want to come?”

“I don’t really have a choice here, do I?” Sehun said from across the room as he stepped into clean underwear.

It was almost as if Sehun could hear Baekhyun’s smile, ”No. You don’t. Pick me up in half an hour?”

Sehun glanced at the thrasher shirt sitting on the top of his clean pile of clothes. He shrugged it over his head and slid into acid wash jeans. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Sehun followed Baekhyun as they walked into the All You Can Eat Buffet. The atmosphere was lively and Baekhyun rambled on, “You have to get your money’s worth, Sehun.” Baekhyun sounded like his mother and Sehun nodded as they manoeuvred their way through clusters of people.

They headed toward a table near the back. It was partially secluded, and Sehun eyed the people there. It wasn’t a large group, but the people gathered there hollered out for Baekhyun once they were close enough. Sehun didn’t know anyone but he did recognise some familiar faces. In particular, he recognised the guy from Baekhyun’s snap and raise a brow when he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist when they were close enough.

“Stop that,” Baekhyun said playfully but it didn’t seem like he was too bothered by it.

Sehun sat between Baekhyun and Chanyeol; and across from Jongdae who was the birthday boy. Someone named ‘Minseok’ sat on Baekhyun’s other side and if Sehun decided to look down, he would have seen Minseok’s hand playing with the belt loops of Baekhyun’s jeans and Sehun made note to tease Baekhyun about it at a later date. The person sitting at Jongdae’s left was conversing with Chanyeol. He had arrived late and didn't introduce himself, but Sehun couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. But perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

It was sometime later when Sehun excused himself to get more food. He strayed from his seat and toward the buffet. Sehun was in the middle of piling rice onto his plate when he felt a hand between his shoulder blades, touch light over his shirt. Sehun turned his head and the person sitting across from Chanyeol stood next to him.

“Hi,” he said casually.

“Hey,” Sehun offered back before he held out the serving spoon for the other to take.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks,” he smiled and took it from Sehun’s hand.

Sehun frowned slightly and he couldn’t help but ask, “Have we met before?”

Sehun was then met with amused eyes, and an even more amused smile, “We have.”

“I can't remember where I know you from,” Sehun rubbed at his nape with his free hand, “I also can't seem to remember your name. Sorry…” he said and he received a chuckle in response.

“It’s Jongin,” he said and heaped some rice into a small mound onto his plate. “We met at a party that happened a few weeks ago.”

Sehun looked up in thought, “The one in the shady warehouse outside of the city?”

“That’s the one.”

“I was told that I got pretty pissed that night. Not one of my finest moments, to be honest. I'm sorry if you had to witness any of it.”

Jongin laughed and proceeded to reach for the tongs to serve himself some chicken nuggets, “Did anyone fill you in on what you don't remember?”

“Yeah,” Sehun’s lips thinned at the thought of Baekhyun’s snap story as they began to walk back to their table, “Baekhyun had everything on his snap story and I um,” he paused, “Made out with some guy on the couch and it got heated pretty quick.”

Sehun had expected Jongin to be taken aback, or at least be somewhat surprised, but Jongin did nothing but smile pleasantly and nodded as they walked closer to the table, “That sounds eventful. Was he hot?”

“Must have been. It’s not every day that I kiss strangers at parties.” Sehun joked and Jongin scoffed.

When they sat back down, Sehun came to realise that Chanyeol’s concept of personal space was the same as Baekhyun’s, which was: very little. His arm rested comfortably over Sehun’s shoulders as if they had been friends for years; and he talked as if they hadn’t just met.

“I’m still butthurt that I couldn't make it that night,” Chanyeol grumbled around one of the chicken nuggets that he stole from Jongin’s plate.

“It would have been more than chaos if you came,” Jongin commented and Chanyeol shank into his seat. “I’m joking, Yeol.”

Chanyeol brightened then, grin wide and Jongdae chimed in, “Yeah, it was pretty lit. But it would have been even more lit if you were there.”

Chanyeol held a hand over his chest and softly said, “Bro,” whilst Jongdae shot finger-guns back at him. “It's a shame that I couldn’t get out of work, though.”

“There’s always next time,” Jongin offered.

“True.”

“So,” Sehun turned away from their conversation and leaned into Baekhyun’s side, “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“To who?” Baekhyun raised a brow at him.

“I think he means me,” entered a third voice and Sehun looked past Baekhyun and met Minseok’s eyes.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said and flinched when Minseok jabbed his fingers into Baekhyun’s side and glared at him briefly before he turned back to Sehun, “This is Minseok. We met at work.” He then pinched Sehun’s cheek, “And this is Sehun. We grew up together.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sehun,” Minseok smiled gracefully, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I hope they were good things.”

“They were,” Minseok replied and Baekhyun poked his tongue out.

“So,” Chanyeol’s voice caused Sehun to draw his attention back to him, “I heard that you’re quite the party animal, Sehun.”

“Not really,” Sehun said.

“Don’t deny it. I’ve heard the stories and seen the snaps. You even made out with Jongin. I wonder how far you guys would have gotten if you weren't in a room full of people-” Chanyeol rambled on and it took a moment for Sehun to process his words.

“Wait,” Sehun cut Chanyeol off. The blurred fragments of his memory began to clear and the shy smile that he remembered on the stranger’s lips was identical to the one Jongin had on his when Sehun met his eyes. “That was you?”

Jongin had his chin cradled in his hand. “It was.”

“I still have the video saved of you guys getting freaky on that couch,” Jongdae fished out his phone from his pocket and waved it teasingly in front of Sehun’s face.

“So do I,” Baekhyun added. Sehun covered his face and groaned into his hands. Chanyeol laughed and slapped his back before Baekhyun talked again, “ _So – t_ ell us, Jongin – Is he a good kisser?”

Even with his face in his hands, Sehun heard Jongin’s small hum which was followed by, “He’s a good kisser.”

Jongdae let out a low whistle and Sehun tried to will away the warmth in his cheeks. He brought his hands away from his face, “Do you just randomly kiss drunk strangers at parties?”

“Well, no.” Jongin began, “It’s not every day that I kiss strangers at parties,” he said with a slight smirk as he used Sehun’s words against him, “But it does make me wonder how you kiss when you're not drunk.”

Sehun wasn't one to get flustered, but he wasn't able to form any words and Baekhyun whispered, “Seems like you’ve met your match,” into his ear.

“You're such a flirt,” Jongdae bumped his shoulder into Jongin’s who laughed in response.

Sehun met Jongin’s gaze as the night dragged on; and the flirtatious smile on his lips was enough to have his eyes fleet away. He didn’t exactly appreciate Jongdae and Baekhyun showing the rest of the table the videos of their make out session. Sehun groaned in embarrassment whilst Jongin laughed.

 

The ride home was quiet and Baekhyun had rolled down the window to let some air in. “So,” he turned his head toward Sehun, “Jongin, huh?”

“Let’s not,” Sehun grumbled.

Baekhyun poked his cheek with a slender finger, “You should be happy. He seemed interested in you.” Baekhyun said as they stopped at a red light and Sehun gave him a look.

“And that matters because?”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re not interested in him?”

“I’m not.” Sehun said blandly as he stepped on the gas once the light turned green, “I’m not looking for a relationship, Baekhyun.”

“I’m genuinely concerned that you’re still single,” Baekhyun said. “The last time you dated someone was well – _me_ – and that was like what? Three years ago?”

They had dated for a short period in their life but came to realise that they were better off as friends than romantic partners. Sehun shook away the memories of awkward first kisses (they didn’t get further than that).

“I appreciate your concern, but a relationship isn’t something that I need in my life at the moment.” Sehun sighed and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “And when were you planning on telling me about Minseok, anyway?”

Sehun had expected a coy smile to grace Baekhyun’s lips. But instead, the latter hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t know. I guess when the time was right. I mean, we aren’t really anything at the moment. Just two guys who go on dates every few weeks.”

“Sounds pretty serious to me.”

“Not really,” Baekhyun chuckled. “We haven’t exactly _‘defined the relationship’_ , you know?”

Sehun nodded and turned to give Baekhyun a smile as he pulled into the latter’s driveway, “Well, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Sehun.” Baekhyun grinned as he kissed Sehun’s cheek, laughing as Sehun pushed him away with a face of disgust.

 

 

  

_Day 17._

The supermarket reminded Sehun of his childhood; when his mother used to drag him with her after school and he would pester her into buying him sweets as compensation. But Sehun wasn’t with his mother, and he wasn’t quite a child anymore. He indulged in himself a little less in recent months and shrugged to himself as he dumped a packet of Tim Tams into his basket before he continued on.

Sehun stood in front of the cereal-filled shelves. There were more than enough of a variety to choose from, but Sehun was caught between wanting to try something new or sticking to what he knows. He reached for a box of Weetbix, but his eyes strayed back to the box of Coco Pops he remembered loving when he was younger. A hand from his peripheral vision reached for a box of Coco Pops. Sehun’s eyes travelled down the length of the outstretched arm and he was met with a familiar face.

The look of mild surprise was also evident on Chanyeol’s features as he let out an audible _‘oh’_ before he tucked the box under his arm. “Hey, Sehun.” He said with a grin. “What brings you here?”

Sehun blinked before he jostled the basket in his hand, which caused his can of deodorant to fall over, “Just shopping and doing adult things.”

“I see,” Chanyeol chuckled before he tilted his head slightly, “What cereal are you getting?”

Sehun looked at the box of Weetbix in his hand, “Weetbix, I guess.”

“That’s boring.” Chanyeol made a face of distaste and reached for another box of cereal which was as equally as unhealthy as the first one he picked out. He then frowned to himself, “Ah- I should have gotten a basket.”

Sehun looked at the carton of milk tucked under Chanyeol’s other arm. “If you want, you can put your stuff in my basket and then we can just split our items when we’re ready to checkout?”

Chanyeol seemed to be pleased with Sehun’s suggestion and dropped his items into Sehun’s basket. Sehun wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to then take the basket from his hand, but didn’t complain as they continued down the aisle. Chanyeol’s assortment of items were vastly unhealthy and Sehun had commented on it several times; but it didn’t stop the former from taking two bags of Twisties from the shelves.

“You see this,” Chanyeol stopped and pointed at Sehun’s box of Weetbix, “Weetbix are for weak bitches.”

Sehun frowned, “What?”

“You heard me.”

 

They had checked-out and Chanyeol had two bags more than Sehun in his hands. They were parked in the same area of the car park and the night air was cool against their skin and the sound of their shoes walking across the pavement accompanied the rustling of their plastic shopping bags.

“Jongin’s single, you know.” Chanyeol said and his words took Sehun by surprise, and he almost tripped over his undone shoelace.

“Sorry, what?”

“Jongin’s single,” Chanyeol repeated himself as if Sehun didn’t hear him the first time.

“Why are you telling me this exactly?” Sehun frowned.

“Why not? If you’re curious, I’m single too.” Chanyeol wiggled his brows a brow and laughed as Sehun’s frown deepened. “I’m just teasing you,” he bumped his shoulder into Sehun’s and his breath wisped into the night. “No but really, I thought that one of you would have made the first move by now.”

“And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?” Sehun exhaled as he reached his car and looked over to Chanyeol’s which was parked three spots over.

“What do you think I mean?” Chanyeol said with amusement as he leaned his back against Sehun’s car.

“That what?” Sehun reached into his pocket to take out his keys, “That there’s some sort of attraction between us?”

“Are you saying there isn’t?”

Sehun opened the boot of his car and hauled his bags inside before closing it. “I don’t even know him.”

“You could get to know him?” Chanyeol suggested.

“Are you trying to play matchmaker here?” Sehun gave Chanyeol a pointed look.

“Maybe.” Chanyeol said as he pushed off of Sehun’s car and walked towards his own, “See you later, Sehun.”

 

 

  

_Day 22._

When Sehun dated Baekhyun, it was Baekhyun who made the first move. Baekhyun was the first one to hold his hand, to ask him out on dates, pull him into his arms and kiss him. Sehun was there for the ride and although he and Baekhyun never worked out, he was glad that it happened. 

Sehun was draped across his couch, waiting for his laundry to be done as he scrolled through his facebook feed. He received a snapchat notification from Baekhyun and tapped at it to be brought to the app. He quickly loaded the snap next to Baekhyun’s name before he opened it.

It was a snap of the foreheads of two people. They held peace signs into the air and the text on screen was a simple –  _‘hey’ –_ and Sehun assumed that the person next to Baekhyun was Minseok. He sent a snap of himself back in the same fashion and was about to close snapchat before he noticed something.

Sehun raised a brow at the yellow box on the _‘_ added me’ section on snapchat and clicked it with piqued interest. He stared at the username _‘kjngn’_ which was followed by the text _‘added you by username’_.

It was easy to guess the owner of the username and Sehun contemplated on whether he should accept it or not, but found himself adding Jongin back.

Curiosity had then lead Sehun to the list of snap stories that he had yet to watch. The list was long since Sehun didn’t watch people’s snapchat stories, but he found himself looking for Jongin’s name.

Curiosity.

Jongin had updated his story an hour ago, and before Sehun could think twice, he pressed play. There was a single photo. It was a low quality selfie, with a black and white filter and the caption _‘bored’_. Jongin was in bed. He had pulled his covers over his half of his face and his hair looked damp. Sehun stared at the photo for a while longer but exited the app when his clothes had finished washing.

Sehun had spent the rest of the afternoon flicking through tv channels and texting Baekhyun; which was a normal occurrence between them.

Sehun:  
you’ve been kinda mia today  
busy?

Baekhyun:  
yeah  
Just working on assessments  
nothing too exciting  
you

Sehun:  
my day was as exciting as yours  
i just cleaned so i’m taking a break

Sehun looked op at the advertisement on screen. It was an advert for the latest mop on the market and Sehun frowned at the woman mopping her floor with her shoes still on; but his frown deepened when his mind reeled back to Jongin adding him on snapchat. He was confused by his own thought process but proceeded to tell Baekhyun about it.

Sehun:  
so  
jongin added me on snapchat

Baekhyun:  
get insssssssssssss

Sehun:  
ahut up

Baekhyun:  
ajcbasgyug  
send him a dick pic

Sehun:  
you’re disgusting  
i’m blocking you

 

Sehun in fact did _not_ block Baekhyun and they continued talking for a while longer before the latter had to retire for the night. It was around two in the morning and Sehun opened snapchat to send his streak snaps for the night. He really didn’t give two shits about the whole concept of snapchat streaks but his streak with Baekhyun had long surpassed the one year mark and he had started one with Chanyeol recently.

He took a photo of his bedsheets and added the flame emoji into the centre of the photo. He pressed send and was about to close the app but noticed that he still had an unopened snap in his inbox.

_‘kjngn. Tap to view - 10m ago’_

Sehun’s thumb hovered over Jongin’s username. He loaded the snap and opened it. It was a photo of the ceiling with the word ‘streak’ drawn in bright red across the photo. Sehun hummed to himself. He swiped to the camera and took another photo of his bedsheets and wrote across the snap in the same fashion as Jongin before he sent the snap.

The snap was opened almost immediately and a blue box had replaced the sent icon beside Jongin’s username.

kjngn:  
u still up? haha

oohsehun:  
yeah, i guess

A reply came within the next ten seconds.

kjngn:  
can’t sleep?

oosehun:  
nah  
i’m not tired yet

kjngn:  
same  
i’m binge watching youtube videos  
u?

oohsehun:  
netflix

kjngn:  
am i interrupting a netflix and chill?

Sehun scoffed and raised a brow.

Oohsehun:  
Far from it  
There’s no one else in my room besides me atm

Kjngn:  
Hahah i see  
What are are you watching?

 

It was four in the morning by the time Sehun had locked his phone and he was engulfed by the darkness of his room. He had sent the last two hours talking to Jongin over Snapchat and within that short amount of time, Jongin had landed himself on Sehun’s Best Friend’s list. His eyes felt heavy, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Jongin really was interested in him.

 

 

 

_Day 26._

Working at the cinema wasn’t too bad. The pay was decent and Sehun would eat a handful of popcorn when there weren’t any customers around despite Kyungsoo’s half-hearted threats saying that he would tell their manager (he never did). Kyungsoo worked on his assessments behind the counter when it was quiet and Sehun busied himself on his phone, hoping that no one from head office would drop by unannounced. None of the films currently screening caught Sehun’s interest and he tapped at the screen of the register absent-mindedly and he wondered why everything was so damn expensive; but the price wasn’t really a problem for him since he could get a staff discount.

Sehun glanced at his phone. _kjngn sent you a snap!_.

Jongin had sent him a photo of what seemed to be the patterned textile of a train seat with a simple,  _‘heyy’_.

Sehun took a photo of the register, _‘hey’_.

The next photo was a selfie from the nose up, and Jongin’s hair was covered by a beanie, _‘u at work or something?’._

Sehun sent a selfie back. It was from the nose down and his name tag was in the photo, _‘yeah, but i just want to go home tbh’_.

Another selfie; and Jongin’s eyes were half-closed from the harsh sunlight that streamed through the window, _‘where do u work?’._

Sehun glanced around and took a photo of the poster advertising the cinema. Jongin replied a few moment’s later, _‘when do u finish’_.

Sehun zoomed and snapped a photo of the drink dispenser, _‘not for another four hours or so’._

A selfie. Jongin nose was scrunched but a smile pulled at his lips, _‘who knows, maybe i’ll drop by later’_.

 

The rest of the day passed relatively slowly after the afternoon rush and Sehun was scheduled to clock off. Kyungsoo was working the closing shift and had already powered through one of his essays. He was a diligent student and contrasted greatly from Sehun who would do everything last minute. Sehun shrugged on his hoodie and buried his face into the warmth and waved to Kyungsoo as he made his way out of the cinema. There were clusters of people scattered in the area but Sehun stopped when he noticed someone standing by the entrance.

Jongin glanced around, beanie now absent from his head and a smile eased onto his face when he spotted Sehun. Jongin walked toward him and teetered back onto his heels when he was close enough.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked.

“I told you that I’d drop by, didn’t I?” Jongin grinned. “Did you just finish?”

“I- Yeah. I finished around ten minutes ago.”

“So,” Jongin shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “Does that mean you’re free at the moment?”

Sehun felt eyes on his back and turned around and found Kyungsoo staring at them with a look of curiosity on his face. Sehun turned back to Jongin, “Yeah, I’m free,” and it wasn’t a lie.

“Cool.” Jongin nodded before he met Sehun’s eyes, “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Sehun ran his tongue over his lips, “Sure.”

 

They had settled for McDonald’s. Jongin sat in the booth with his legs crossed as he picked up a fry. He still had five chicken nuggets left and Sehun was halfway through Big Mac.

“Why did you drop by today?” The question had been on Sehun’s mind since they had left the cinema and Jongin didn’t look fazed.

“Well, why not?” He grinned as he rested his chin into his palm, “I was curious and wanted to see where you worked.”

“Where do you work?”

“At a pet shop,” Jongin’s face lit up.

“You must like animals.”

“I _love_ them. I want to get a puppy but my landlord won’t let me.” He said with a slight pout and Sehun was left staring.

There was a comfortable silence in the air and Jongin unfurled his legs from under himself and stretched them out underneath the table; his knees bumped against Sehun’s.

 

 

__Day  35._ _

They had exchanged phone numbers and texted frequently. They had added each other on facebook and tagged each other in memes. Instagram was the least-used app on Sehun’s phone but started using it again because Jongin had embedded himself into Sehun’s life. Baekhyun was busier these days and he was either wrapped up in work, university or Minseok, and Sehun had found himself searching for Jongin’s name in his inbox.

 

 

  

_Day 43._

“Hey,” Baekhyun began as he let himself into Sehun’s apartment, the latter had forgotten that he had given Baekhyun a key, “I’m tired.”

Sehun hadn’t even bothered to look away from the television and sighed, “Was this the reason why you decided to come over? Just to tell me that?”

“It’s one of the reasons,” Baekhyun ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair as he walked past where he was sitting on the couch and his was distant now. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the kitchen, “Well that, and I need to sleep. I can’t be bothered taking the commute home and your place is closer than mine.”

“You know, if you had a license you wouldn’t be having this problem.” Sehun looked over his shoulder and was met with the sight of Baekhyun downing half of his iced tea straight from the bottle.

“You may be right – but I’m lazy,” Baekhyun laughed as he closed the fridge. “Now excuse me, I am going to take a nap in your comfortable bed. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

Sehun was in the same position Baekhyun had left him in when he went to nap. He walked into the lounge room dressed in Sehun’s clothes and flopped down onto the couch, head in Sehun’s lap. Sehun glanced down momentarily before he looked back to the screen.

“I love your bed,” Baekhyun yawned despite having just woken up.

“So do I. It’s a good bed.”

“It is,” Baekhyun hummed happily before he poked at the area under Sehun’s ribcage. He chuckled when Sehun spasmed. “Now excuse me, can you please tell me why the fuck I’m not your number one best friend on Snapchat. Who are you replacing me with?”

“Oh,” Sehun looked down and away from the television, “Jongin’s been snapping me,” and rolled his eyes when he saw the look on Baekhyun’s face.

“So, _Jongin?_ ”

“Yeah. We’ve just been talking, that’s all.”

“Just talking?”

“I guess,” Sehun shrugged, “But he did show up to my work the other day, and we went out to eat.”

Baekhyun raised a brow and his grin widened as he reached up to pinch at Sehun’s cheeks, “My boy is growing up.”

Sehun swatted his hands away, “Stop that. It isn’t anything serious. All we do is talk and we hung out like once. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It’s okay to be interested in someone, Sehun,” Baekhyun flicked his chest and there was a look of triumph on his face when Sehun hissed, “Let yourself have nice things.”

_kjngn sent you a snap!_

The purple box beside Jongin’s name indicated a video. Sehun let the snap load before letting it play and there were was a small group of puppies running toward Jongin’s outstretched palm. The caption read ‘PUPPIES!’ and Jongin’s laughter could be heard within the last few seconds of the video. Sehun smiled.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked but didn’t look away from the screen, too engrossed in Shrek 2 despite having watched it too many times.

“It was Jongin.”

Baekhyun seemed interested then and sat up to look at Sehun’s phone, “What did he send? I heard dogs.”

“He sent a video of some puppies. He works at a pet shop.”

“Are you going to send him a snap back?”

“Yeah,” Sehun said as he swiped back toward the camera and his brows furrowed when Baekhyun took his phone from his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Sending your boyfriend a snap-”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sehun frowned and watched as Baekhyun flipped the camera toward them and browsed through the filters.

Baekhyun settled for the dog filter and smiled into the camera before he took the photo. Sehun’s frown was apparent and he looked like a kicked puppy while Baekhyun smiled. “We look cute. I’m sending that to myself,” he said before he sent the snap to Jongin and himself.

The snap was opened a few minutes later and was accompanied by, _‘kjngn took a screenshot!’_.

“He just took a screenshot,” Sehun said as he stared down at his phone and Baekhyun was more excited than Sehun was.

A photo followed shortly after. A photo of the ceiling, _‘cute’._

“He called you cute,” Baekhyun spoke and Sehun sighed.

“You were in that photo too, you know.”

“I know,” Baekhyun poked out his tongue and took Sehun’s phone from his hands a second time. He opened the camera, “Smile.”

Sehun sat expressionless and Baekhyun let out an exasperated sigh. Sehun didn’t know what Baekhyun was doing and some time passed before Baekhyun tossed his phone into his lap.

“What did you do?”

“I sent Jongin a snap.”

Sehun sighed, “Of course you did.”

 _kjngn took a screenshot!_  
_kjngn sent you a snap!_

Jongin smiled at the camera, _‘I agree. Sehun is very cute’._

“See. I told you that he thinks that you’re cute,” Baekhyun said. “It’s so obvious that he’s interested. I don’t know why you’re holding back.”

“I-” Sehun began and took a moment to get some words out, “I’m not good with this stuff.”

Baekhyun’s face softened and he threaded his fingers through Sehun’s hair, “You’ll be fine.” 

 

 

 

__Day 50._ _

Jongin:  
You should drop by my work today

Was the text that Sehun was greeted with when he woke up. It was a little past one in the afternoon and Sehun rolled over onto his back before he texted back.

Sehun:  
Give me a good reason to get out of bed

Jongin:  
There are cute puppies at my work that need cuddles

__

Sehun couldn’t even remember the last time he had been in a pet shop, but he walked into Jongin’s work and scrunched his nose at the smell of kitty litter and dried pet food. He walked deeper into the store and jumped when a parrot squawked at him; light laughter followed.

“Scaredy cat.”

Sehun frowned at Jongin but his eyes were drawn to the brown ball of fluff in his arms and then down to the other brown balls of fluff by his feet.

“So, I take it that you’re a dog person?” Sehun said and there were two puppies currently chewing at his laces.

“I thought it was obvious.” Jongin put the puppy he held in his hands onto the floor and Sehun thought that Jongin suited the blue plaid-shirt that he wore. Jongin turned on his heel to walk. The puppies – and Sehun – followed.

“Aren’t you scared that they’re going to run out of the store or something?” Sehun tread lightly so that he wouldn’t step on one by accident.

“They’ve been trained not to,” Jongin looked over his shoulder and at Sehun, “And if one of them did – they get put in the naughty corner.”

"And if I left the store right now?"

"I would put you in the naughty corner and scold you for being a bad boy."

Sehun shook his head and laughed under his breath.

 

 

  

_Day 62._

_chanman sent you a snap!_

Chanyeol snapchatted him frequently. Their streak had reached double digits and Chanyeol was fanatic about not letting the streak die. Sehun found it endearing.

Sehun was in the middle of his shift when he opened Chanyeol’s snap. It was a video of himself and Jongin. They were eating and Chanyeol threw a fry at Jongin’s face who was highly unimpressed.

“Say hi to Sehun,” Chanyeol said and Jongin grinned.

“Hey, Sehun,” he waved before he cupped his hand around his mouth and loudly whispered, “Chanyeol’s a dick. Pass it on.”

The video ended with Jongin’s laughter and Sehun’s chest felt warm.

 

  

 

_Day 74._

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when Baekhyun had came into Sehun’s apartment unannounced, woke him up from his nap and wrestled him into some clean clothes. Sehun was still mildly annoyed even when Baekhyun ran product through his hair and poured glitter onto his skin. He didn’t know why he let Baekhyun drag him out to parties like this, but followed Baekhyun through the front door, anyway. It was a house party and Baekhyun had explained on the way there that Chanyeol’s friend circle was extensive and that he had gotten them invites.

Chanyeol was ecstatic once they had crossed paths and pulled them into his arms. “You guys made it!”

“That one woke me up and dragged me here.” Sehun sent Baekhyun a short, half-hearted glare to which Baekhyun mocked him for.

“I see,” Chanyeol laughed. “Well, the night is still young. Let’s get fucked up.”

Sehun was half-surprised to see Jongin arrive with Jongdae half an hour later. Jongin was dressed in a plain tee and sweatpants whilst Jongdae was a little more dressed up. They had parted ways shortly after they had walked through the front door and it was almost as if Jongin’s eyes were drawn to him and found him with ease despite how crowded the area was. Jongin strode over and Sehun snorted when he noticed that Jongin was wearing socks and sliders.

“What?” Jongin said once he was close enough, “Do you have a problem with the way I dress?”

“I honestly thought the trend for socks and sandals died, but I guess I was wrong. Did you just wake up for something?”

Jongin laughed. “Yeah, I did.”

 

They spent most of the night together; talking and sharing drinks. Jongin pulled Sehun to dance after his fourth – or maybe fifth – drink and Sehun had let Jongin drag him into the sea of intoxicated dancers that moved together haphazardly.

Jongin wasn’t a bad dancer. He was actually really good and there was a shift in his character as he became lost in the music. Sehun tried to keep up, but his arms and legs betrayed him on more than one occasion.

“Like this,” Jongin leaned in to talk above the noise and he guided Sehun’s hands to his hips.

If Sehun was sober, he would have hesitated. But Jongin looked intoxicating under the pulsing lights and Sehun let himself – in Baekhyun's words – 'live in the moment'.

“Do you remember what happened the last time we were at a party like this?” Jongin’s voice was smooth like velvet.

Sehun was taken off-guard by the question but stuttered out a, “Y-Yeah, I do.”

Sehun wasn’t sure if the pull at Jongin’s lips was a smirk or a grin, but he was close enough to have his breath ghosting over Sehun’s lips, “Me too.”

Sehun stood frozen and followed Jongin’s eyes down as they dropped down to his lips and he wasn’t sure if Jongin was going to kiss him. Jongin wound his arms around Jongin’s neck Sehun let his eyes close. Seconds passed and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and found Jongin smiling up at him. Sehun stuttered and looked away. Jongin chuckled and Sehun felt the former kiss his cheek.

“Cute,” Jongin mumbled against his skin. Sehun turned his head back toward Jongin and their faces were back to being close. “What are you going to do Sehun?” Jongin taunted, “Are you going to kiss me?”

If Sehun were sober, he would have hesitated. But Jongin assaulted his senses and Sehun decided to be daring. His hands were on Jongin’s hips but they moved up to cradle Jongin’s face, “And if I did?”

“I would let you.” Jongin keened into Sehun’s palm.

Sehun could hear what he thinks is Baekhyun’s voice shouting, _‘Get in, Sehun!’_. Sehun held up his hand in the direction of Baekhyun’s voice and told him to read between the lines as he slanted his mouth over Jongin’s.

 

Sehun groaned at the light. He unwillingly opened his eyes and read the digital clock on the bedside top. 3:17pm. Sehun sat up and mussed a hand through his hair. He was in Baekhyun's room – which meant that he was in Baekhyun’s apartment. He rolled out of Baekhyun's bed and walked in the direction of the lounge room. However, there were sounds coming from the kitchen and Sehun stuck his head around the corner to find Minseok standing by the stove and Baekhyun sitting on the counter.

“It was about time you woke up.” Baekhyun pat the space next to him and Sehun made a detour to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before he moved to sit next to Baekhyun on the counter.

“Hey, Sehun.” Minseok looked up at him before he left the stove momentarily to take some items out of the fridge before returning.

“Hey,” Sehun offered back and rested his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Minseok drove us here last night. Thanks for that, by the way.” Baekhyun lightly kicked Minseok’s outer thigh which had the latter threaten to hit him with the wooden spoon. “Do it,” Baekhyun sneered, “I dare you to hit me.”

“As kinky as this is,” Sehun began, “Can you please not do this while I’m here.”

“Okay, fine.” Baekhyun hit Sehun’s thigh with his hand before he talked again, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Sehun groaned. “What did I do this time?”

“You’ll see,” Baekhyun pulled out his phone and went to snapchat. He handed his phone to Sehun after he pressed play on his own story.

This time there were no unimportant snaps. It was straight to the point and Sehun held his breath when he saw himself – and Jongin – in the video. They were pressed body to body in the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

They were dancing, but then Jongin pulled Sehun close and he watched as Jongin kissed his cheek.

Jongin wound his arms around Sehun’s neck and pulled him closer. Sehun watched his own hands cup Jongin’s face.

Sehun watched himself kiss Jongin – he heard Baekhyun shout, _‘Get in, Sehun!’_ – and he watched Jongin kiss him back.

Baekhyun’s story ended then, and Sehun let out a small, “Oh.”

“You’re quite the casanova, Sehun.” Minseok commented and Sehun whined into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Why am I like this?”

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair, “I don’t get why you don’t just ask him out? This is like the second time you’ve had his tongue in your mouth.”

“It’s not- It’s not that easy. I’m – not good with this stuff.” Sehun sighed, dejected.

“It’s more than obvious that he’s into you,” Minseok said, “He didn’t even want to let you go when I came to pick you guys up last night.”

“What?-”

“The man tells no lies, Sehun.” Baekhyun grinned and Sehun hid his face into his hands.

 

 

 

_Day 82._

Sehun was in the middle of doing the dishes when his phone vibrated against the countertop. The sun had set not too long ago and Sehun wiped his hands onto the fabric ofhis pants before he reached for his phone. He had an unread message from Jongin.

Jongin:  
you free tonight?

Sehun:  
why?

Jongin:  
Answer my question >:-(

Sehun:  
Yeah  
I’m free

Jongin:  
Do you want to catch a late dinner and a movie?

Sehun:  
Is there any reason for it?

Jongin:  
I’m bored :3

Sehun recalled what movies were screening at the moment and none of them seemed particularly interesting. There were too many chick flicks and he had already seen all the horror movies. He hesitated before he texted a reply.

Sehun:  
There isn’t really anything good in the cinema at the moment  
If you want, you could crash my place and we could get take out?

Jongin didn’t reply for a while and Sehun began to regret his decision. He had already typed, ‘hey, um forget I said that’, but Jongin replied right before he was going to press send.

Jongin:  
Sounds lit  
What’s your address?

Sehun hesitated for a second time before pressing send.

Sehun:  
I can pick you up if you want?

 

Sehun pulled up to Jongin’s place in the same fashion as he would if he were pulling up to Baekhyun’s. He waited out the front and texted Jongin that he was outside. But unlike Baekhyun, Jongin was out of his door in less than ten minutes and he grinned at Sehun as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Thanks for being my uber,” Jongin laughed and Sehun shook his head as he started his car.

Having Jongin in the passenger seat was a different experience from having Baekhyun sitting next to him. Jongin was quieter. He talked less and focused more on taking in his surroundings. Baekhyun would often have a hand on his thigh, but Jongin’s hands rested in his own lap. It was different – but it wasn’t uncomfortable – and the songs on the radio melted into the silence.

 “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Jongin teased when they were at Sehun’s front door and the latter opened the door wide to let Jongin in.

“What do you want to eat?” Sehun asked as he passed Jongin the remote and told him to pick a movie to watch since he was the guest.

“I feel like pizza would be very fitting for an occasion such as this, don’t you think?” Jongin said as he scrolled through various disney movies. “How do you feel about disney?”

“I’m fine with pizza,” Sehun pulled out his phone to find the number for Pizza Hut, “I also haven’t seen a disney movie in a long time. I think the last time I watched one was a couple of years ago?”

Jongin gasped. “It’s decided then. We’re watching disney movies tonight.”

 

They sat next to each other on the couch, boxes of pizza in front of them as they played one movie after the next. Sehun reached for his phone when the screen lit up. It was a snapchat notification from Baekhyun. Sehun opened it and was met with a photo of Minseok; whose back faced the camera as he stood over the stove. Sehun took a snap of General Shang singing and sent it back to him.

Baekhyun sent another snap, _‘ur watching mulan?._

Sehun snapped another photo of the movie, _‘yeah’._

A snap of Baekhyun’s confused face came next, _‘y r u watching mulan on a friday night? It’s unlike you’._

Sehun glanced up at Jongin who was watching the movie intently. Sehun quickly snapped a photo of him while he wasn't looking, _‘i didn’t pick the movie. jongin did’_ , and pressed send.

“Did you just take a photo of me?” Jongin turned his head toward him and raised a brow.

“Yeah. I’m talking to Baekhyun.”

“Did I look good?”

“You always do,” Sehun said before he could catch himself and Jongin chuckled before he turned back to the television.

_byunbaek sent you a snap!_

Baekhyun sent him a shaky selfie, _‘YOU BITCH. YOU DIDN’T TELL ME HE WAS AT YOUR PLACE’_

Sehun rolled his eyes and dropped his phone onto the couch and refocused on the movie. At some point throughout the night they had pulled Sehun’s comforter off of his bed and dragged it to the couch. They draped it over themselves as they let the next movie play. Jongin picked The Lion King. A classic.

“I hate the part when Mufasa dies,” Jongin said as they had reached the iconic death scene.

“Me too.” Sehun glanced at him.

“These movies get so deep. Kind of makes you think that they’re meant for kids.”

“I know right?” Jongin met his eyes. “But it’s interesting that as we get older we find new meanings in things that we used to love as kids.”

The movie had finished somewhere close to midnight and Jongin checked his phone for the time. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms, “Hey, it’s getting late. I think I should go.”

Sehun looked away from the television and checked the time. He would get up, but he was warm and didn’t really want to move. “Why don’t you-” he paused and Jongin stared back at him, waiting for him to continue, “Why don’t you just stay the night?”

Jongin looked surprised, “Are you sure?”

“It’s pretty late, and I’m kind of really comfortable?”

“Fair enough,” Jongin laughed but then mischief swam in his eyes. “But you know what we should do?”

Sehun’s eyes narrowed, “What?”

Somehow Jongin had managed to convince Sehun into tearing his living room apart to built a fort at midnight. They had hauled the rest of Sehun’s spare comforters and pillows into the lounge. They laid blankets on the floor to lie on and draped a sheet over the backs of chairs to make a makeshift canopy and Sehun had crawled into the entrance after Jongin. They still had perfect view of the television and Jongin hummed happily at their handy work.

“I’ve never done this before,” Sehun exhaled. He had linked the television to youtube and Jongin had stared an hour long video of a fireplace that created a pleasant ambiance.

“Done what?”

“Build a fort,” Sehun said. “Not even when Baekhyun and I were kids.”

“Really?” Jongin leaned back onto his palms, “I used to do this all the time with my sisters. It happened a lot less as we started to grow up, but the memory is still there.”

 

Sehun didn’t know what time it was, but they had somehow ended up facing each other as they lay on the floor. There were a considerable distance between them and Sehun’s skin felt warm under Jongin’s eyes.

Even if Sehun tried to deny it (and he did, when Baekhyun asked) he did have interest in Jongin. It was clear that Jongin had interest in him too. He smiled warmly at Sehun as they talked and he shifted closer, _‘because it’s cold, Sehun,’_ and their legs were close to tangling together. Sehun was more than certain that his skin was flush, but hoped that the emanating red glow of the fireplace on the screen would drown it out.

“You know,” Jongin began, “There’s a question that people have been asking me recently.”

“What is it?”

“They were asking me if- Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that.” Sehun’s lips thinned and Jongin chuckled.

“It would freak you out.”

Sehun scoffed, “I doubt it.”

A smile pulled at Jongin’s lips, not so much teasing as it was gentle, “I’ve had people ask me if we were dating.”

“Oh,” Sehun’s lips parted slightly.

“Yeah,” Jongin chuckled.

“I,” Sehun paused, “What did you say?”

“I said that we weren’t,” Jongin said and something in Sehun’s chest fell, “But,” His voice was quiet, “What if we were?”

Sehun’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

“What if we were dating?” Jongin talked louder this time.

Sehun studied Jongin’s face, “What would you tell them if we were… dating?”

“Well,” Jongin sat up, “I would tell them that you didn’t remember the first time we met, that you kissed me and didn’t recognise me when we met for the second time.” He laughed at the frown on Sehun’s lips and crawled closer to him, “And I would tell them that you had me under your spell.”

Sehun inhaled sharply when Jongin moved to hover over him and the video of the fireplace continued to burn in the background, “I would tell them that even though there was... a mutual attraction between us, you held back and I did the chasing.”

Jongin’s hair fell into his eyes and Sehun fought the urge to push it away from his face, “I would tell them that you’re a tease. I made it obvious that I wanted you – but you played hard to get. But I would tell them that you that you make me happy, and that I spend most of my day thinking of how I could return the favour." He paused then and bit his bottom lip, "And I would tell them that I am extremely lucky that you like me back. That is if I had been reading all the signs right.”

“That’s what I’d tell them,” Jongin said. “Now tell me, Sehun. Have I been reading the signs right?”

Sehun was lost in the way Jongin was looking at him. “You were,” he whispered. “You read everything right. I- I’m not good with this stuff so I didn’t know how-”

Jongin smiled, shaking his head lightly before he leaned down and cut Sehun off with a kiss. He pulled away and Sehun was stunned.

“You better remember that one,” Jongin joked, “You’re not drunk this time.”

 

Jongin had curled himself into Sehun’s side. They had lost track of time between talking and lazy kisses to make up for the times that they couldn’t remember. Sehun was not quite as awake as he was before but it all felt surreal.

“Are you awake?”

Jongin hummed, “Barely.”

“Does," Sehun paused He knew that what he was about to say would sound stupid, but said it anyway, “Does this make us… boyfriends?”

“God, you’re cute,” Jongin chuckled and his breath was warm on Sehun’s skin, “And yes. We are boyfriends.”

Sehun let a smile ease onto his lips.

 

 

 

_Day 91._

They had taken things slow. Sehun was quick to come undone from Jongin’s hands, his mouth but they had yet to take things further. But Jongin was a tease and liked to rile Sehun up, to get him all hot and bothered because he liked seeing Sehun’s blissed out face; the way his brows creased and he loved the groans that slipped through Sehun’s lips.

 

Sehun was hard.

Jongin was a _dirty_ texter, a _dirty_ talker and Sehun couldn’t help but feel aroused from the rated snapchats Jongin had sent him. Jongin sent him videos of himself from the chest up and although Sehun couldn’t see what was happening, he knew exactly what Jongin was doing with his other hand.

“I wish it were your fingers inside of me instead,” Jongin moaned and Sehun pushed his sweatpants down his hips, “Touch yourself, Sehun. Send me a video.”

Sehun’s hands were shaking and he accidentally took a blurry photo instead of pressing record. He took a moment to collect him self. He breathed in before he started recording. He took his length into his hand and gave himself a firm stroke. He made sure that his groan was loud because that was how Jongin liked it. He flicked his wrist and hissed. He found Jongin’s name in his Best Friends list and pressed send.

_byunbaek is typing..._

It was a message and Sehun panicked when he realised that sent the snap to Jongin, but also Baekhyun by mistake.

 _byunbaek is typing..._  
_byunbaek is typing..._

He ignored Baekhyun’s snap and opened Jongin’s video. Jongin’s eyes were hazy and he panted. A smirk was on his lips, “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want that in me. _God_ you’re hot.”

Jongin sent another video for Sehun to watch. There was come streaked at Jongin’s abdomen and Sehun’s hips jerked, “I came while thinking of you.”

Sehun didn’t last long after that. He came into his hand with Jongin’s name on his lips. He waited for his breath to even out before he sent a photo of his come covered hand to Jongin.

_kjngn sent you a snap!_

Jongin licked his lips, ”Yum."

 

It was several hours later and Sehun still hasn’t opened Baekhyun’s snap. Shame burned in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't believe that he had sent a video of himself jerking off to his best friend. He decided to get it over and done with and swiped to open Baekhyun’s messages.

byunbaek:  
WHY THE FUCK DI DYOU SEND A ME A VIDEO OF YOU BEATING YOUR MEAt

byunbaek:  
I JUST SAW YOUR DICK

byunbaek:  
YUOUR DICK: WAS OUT

It was almost as if Sehun could hear his voice and typed back a collected reply.

oosehun:  
It wasn’t meant for you  
I sent it to you by mistake

Baekhyun’s reply was instantaneous.

byunbaek:  
whO THE FUCK WOULD YOU BE SENDING NUDES TO ?

oohsehun:  
oh  
yeah  
i forgot to tell you  
but I’m kind of dating Jongin?

byunbaek:  
WhAT?  
AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?  
how long has it been?

oohsehun:  
i forgot?  
and um, for a while now  
i’m kind of surprised that you didn't work it out sooner

byunbaek:  
this friendship is cancelled 

Baekhyun sent another message a few minutes later.

byunbaek:  
but also, nice package  
no homo  
i’m praying for jongin’s ass

 

 

  

_Day 100._

“It’s your turn to pick a movie tonight. So pick,” Jongin said from the kitchen. He was busy making popcorn whilst Sehun picked a movie.

“I hope you like action then,” Sehun replied and settled for Deadpool. Jongin wasn’t picky and Sehun knew for a fact that he hadn’t seen it yet.

Jongin had showed up to his place after he had finished his exam and demanded that they were to have a movie night, and Sehun was all too willing to comply. They had also rearranged Sehun’s living room to make a fort and Sehun waiting for Jongin to return to the warmth with snacks.

Jongin passed Sehun the bowl of popcorn before he crawled into the fort and he sat cross legged by Sehun’s side. “Okay, press play.”

The movie was barely past the halfway mark when Sehun felt Jongin’s hand on his thigh. Jongin tapped his fingers gently across Sehun’s leg as he continued to watch the movie.

Jongin’s hand delved deeper into his lap and Sehun leaned back onto his palms. He glanced down at Jongin’s hand before looking at Jongin, who in return, gave him an innocent smile.

Minutes later, Jongin move to straddle his hips. Sehun tore his eyes away from the screen when Jongin pushed him onto his back and began to kiss down his neck, his hands were cool against Sehun’s skin and under his tank top.

Jongin moved up to lick into Sehun’s mouth – breathed him in – and Sehun kissed him back with the same hunger and he rasped out Jongin’s name.

“This is okay, right?” Jongin panted and his lips were plush, “Do you want me, Sehun?”

"Yeah,"Sehun nodded and hissed when Jongin ground his ass back onto his cock, “I want you so bad.”

Jongin gave him a cheeky smile, “We’re about to fuck in our fort.”

“My dick is soft now,” Sehun said blandly and Jongin laughed.

“You have lube, right?”

“Yeah,” Sehun grunted when Jongin reached down to cup his bulge, “But- _ah_ \- I need to get it.”

Jongin bit at Sehun’s lip before he rolled off of his lap. Sehun scrambled toward his bedroom and haphazardly opened his bedside table and cursed when he couldn’t find the tube. After a few more moments of searching, he found it and walked back toward the lounge room with quickened steps, shedding his tank top on the way.

Jongin was already naked by the time Sehun had returned. He was propped against some pillows and he lazily stroked his length as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Sehun felt his eyes darken and he moved to fit the space between Jongin’s legs.

Sehun pushed his sweats down his hips and Jongin took the lubricant from his hands. He coated his fingers in it before he pushed two fingers into himself. He moaned and lulled his head onto his shoulder as he watched Sehun fist his cock. Sehun sucked marks into the skin of Jongin’s neck as he stretched himself, and Sehun looked down only to moan as Jongin slid in a third finger. Sehun pulled Jongin’s fingers out of himself when the latter moaned his name.

Jongin dribbled the lubricant onto his erection and spread it down Sehun’s shaft with deft fingers. His cock looked pretty in Jongin’s hands, and Jongin had agreed with him since he had voiced the thought out loud.

“I bet it would prettier fucking my ass,” he whispered lewdly into Sehun’s ear before he nipped at Sehun’s earlobe. Jongin gasped when Sehun spread his legs wider and his arms were over his head, gripping at the pillows and he stuttered out a moan when Sehun pushed in.

Sehun faltered onto an elbow, jaw clenched as his cock throbbed into the heat of Jongin’s ass. Sehun waited for Jongin to adjust and rolled his hips against Jongin’s ass when the latter whined. Jongin’s moans were loud in his ears and his tangled his fingers into Sehun’s hair, pulling into strands of blonde. Sehun grazed his teeth against Jongin’s neck and pressed open mouthed kisses against his skin.

He swallowed Jongin’s wanton moans with his mouth and his hands explored the body beneath him. Jongin looked captivating under him and Sehun groaned when Jongin clenched around his cock. Lewd sounds filled the room and Sehun didn’t know long they were going to last.

“Touch yourself,” Sehun said lowly. "Touch yourself for me."

Jongin reached down between his legs and his legs threatened to close when he fisted his cock but Sehun held his thighs open and fucked into Jongin slower – deeper – and he watched as Jongin jerked himself off with trembling hands.

“I want-” Jongin moaned and his back arched toward Sehun’s chest, “I want to feel you come inside of me.” Jongin let out a whine as he came into his hand and he trembled against Sehun, who held him close.

Jongin brought his hand up to Sehun’s lips and thrust his come covered fingers past his lips. Sehun let his eyes close as Jongin fingered his mouth and his hips jerked. Sehun breath hitched and his groan was muffled around Jongin’s fingers as he came. They both moaned and Sehun emptied himself, cock twitching as he let out staccato breaths.

Sehun pulled out slowly and he watched as his come seeped out of Jongin’s intently. He watched as Jongin collected it with his finger before he licked it away from his skin.

“You drive me crazy,” Sehun said before he kissed Jongin, tongue snaking past his lips and they could taste each other on their tongues.

 

Jongin was asleep. He rested his head against Sehun’s chest and their fort smelled like sex. There was a timer next to Baekhyun’s name on snapchat. He angled the camera so that he and Jongin were both in fame before he took a photo he added a flame emoji in the corner before he pressed send.

 _byunbaek took a screenshot!_  
_byunbaek is typing..._

byunbaek:  
You little shit

 

 

Sehun was alone when we woke up. He was still in the fort, but Jongin wasn’t in sight. There were muffled voices in the background and Sehun crawled out of the fort they had built in his living room and looked around with half-opened eyes. Baekhyun and Jongin were in his kitchen. They were seated at the dining table and Baekhyun had noticed him first.

“For the love of god _please_ put some clothes on.” Baekhyun groaned and Sehun realised that he was still very naked.

Jongin chuckled and hid his grin into his mug. He was wearing Sehun’s Thrasher shirt and Sehun thought that it looked better on Jongin than it did on himself.

Sehun had found his discarded sweatpants on the floor and stepped into them. He was still shirtless and Jongin playfully pinched at his nipple as he leaned down to hug him. Sehun flinched and rubbed at his chest.

“Rude,” he said and Jongin grinned.

“You’re both disgusting.” Baekhyun said and rolled his eyes.

“And why are you here exactly?” Sehun leaned back against the kitchen counter and folded his arms across his chest.

“Hey,” Baekhyun snapped, “Just because you’re in a relationship, it doesn’t mean that I’m not free to drop by whenever I feel like it.”

“I regret giving you a key, to be honest.”

“Well that’s your fault.” Jongin said before he took a sip from his tea.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Sehun frowned, offended.

“Cute,” Jongin smiled at him. It was mostly hidden into his hand and Sehun scoffed before he looked away. Were his cheeks tinged pink? Most likely.

“Disgusting.” Baekhyun repeated for a second time.

 

 

 

 

 

_Day 105._

 

_kjngn sent you a snap!_

 

Jongin was at work, _‘I miss you :-(‘_

Sehun smiled down at his phone before he sent a snap back. He took a photo of his food, _‘i miss you too’._

Jongin was petting a kitty, _‘can i come over later?'._

Sehun had finished his toast and crumbs were the only evidence of food being on his plate, _‘of course'._

Jongin had showed up later that night with take out. His face was bundled in a scarf and even though Sehun couldn’t see his face, he could already tell that Jongin was smiling by the crescents of his eyes.

Sehun’s chest was warm and his heart was full.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sezhangs


End file.
